


Of course it was you

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Kara's jealous, SuperCorp, and sad, but not for long because Lena makes it better, side sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara gets upset and jealous when she hears that Lena has a date, she just doesn't realise the date is meant to be with her.Or Kara is sad that Lena has a date, Alex and Maggie try to cheer her up with a movie night and then Lena shows up.





	Of course it was you

**Author's Note:**

> It's officially been 2 years since I started writing Supergirl fanfic and here we are, over 100 fics later and I'm still going so here's another fic to celebrate. Thank you to everyone who has read my fics, left kudos, commented and sent prompts, all of you keep me writing and I wouldn't be here without you so again, thank you!

Despite the fact that Kara is currently cuddled up on the couch with two of her favourite people, food littering the table in front of them, she still feels miserable.

Not even Alex, Maggie and potstickers can make her feel better this evening.

The words “dress” and “flowers”, “dinner” and “date” and “ _it has to be perfect_ ” flash through her mind again and that only makes her feel worse.

She knows she shouldn’t have been using her super hearing to listen to Lena’s conversation earlier but she hadn’t _meant_ to. She’d just been excited to see her and her mind had drifted as she rode the elevator up to Lena’s office where they were meeting for lunch, her ears picking up the sound of Lena’s heartbeat on their own, something she does often, the sound comforting.

But she’d accidentally overheard part of the conversation Lena had been having with Jess, a conversation that had instantly turned her from excited to heartbroken with just a few words.

Because Lena has a date, one that’s not with her.

And she’s happy for her, she really is, all she wants in this world is for Lena to be happy, but she’d had the stupid notion that maybe _she_ could be the one to make Lena happy.

There’s always been this thing between them, something from that first interview and has only grown since. There’s all the looks, the lingering touches and smiles so soft that they fill Kara’s chest with warmth every single time.

Or so she’d thought, anyway.

It’s apparent now that Lena only sees them as friends, she always has, and that thought alone has Kara’s heart breaking.

“How about some ice cream?” Alex asks from where she’s curled up next to her, Alex’s knee digging comfortingly into Kara’s thigh. “I think I saw some in your freezer before.”

They’ve been trying to cheer her up all evening, ever since Kara had told Alex what had happened and Alex had invited herself and Maggie over for an impromptu movie night.

_It’s not working._

“No thanks, I’m okay.”

“Kara Danvers never turns down ice cream,” Maggie says. “I’ll get us all some if you want, I don’t mind.”

Kara shakes her head again. “I was saving it for the next movie night with Lena, it’s mint choc chip, her favourite.”

She feels worse when she realises that Lena should be here now, at movie night with the three of them. And she would be, Kara would’ve invited her, except for the fact that she’s Lena is the reason for this current movie night. She’s probably on her date right now anyway.

She wonders for a brief moment who Lena could be on a date with, but she doesn’t want to think about that, that’s only going to make things worse, so she pushes it from her mind.

Kara can feel the silent conversation going on across her as Maggie and Alex look at each other. She doesn’t comment though, she knows they’re both just trying to help.

“Did we tell you we’re planning to get a dog together?” Maggie asks.

That catches Kara’s attention. “A dog?”

“Yeah,” Alex says and Kara turns to look over at her. “We’re just trying to decide on a name before we get one.”

“Your sister wants to name it Gertrude of all things which I’m definitely against so we’re stuck until we can find something we both like.”

“There are tons of good dog names!” Kara says, feeling herself getting excited now. “You have to decide so you can get a dog, I’ll be the best dog aunt ever. We can have play dates and go for walks together and go flying together.”

“No you won’t,” Alex cuts in but Kara waves her off, she can argue for flying later.

“And I can get a bed here so it can sleep over too and I’ll doggy sit whenever you want! You have to decide on a name so you can get a dog soon!”

It sounds like so much fun. She’s always wanted a dog herself but now, especially being Supergirl, it would make it a lot harder to keep a pet of any kind. But Alex and Maggie getting one is the perfect solution!

“What are some good names then?”

Kara says the first thing that pops into her mind. “Spot.”

Alex and Maggie respond at the same time. “No.”

“Come on, that’s a classic dog name.” They both look unimpressed. “But I guess that only works if the dog has spots. What about Max?”

Alex pulls a face. “Maxwell Lord.”

Kara shakes her head. “Yeah, definitely not. Hmm what about Bailey?”

“That does work for a boy or a girl,” Maggie answers.

“Or there’s Duke or Zoe or Bear or Harley,” Kara continues, more names springing to mind.

“All those are better than Gertrude,” Maggie says with a grin, earning a glare from her wife.

“Or why don’t you just wait until you find a dog, either it’ll already have a name or you’ll be able to pick one based on what type of dog it is.” That gives Kara a whole other topic to think about. “What type of dog do you want?”

Kara’s never thought too much about what type of dog she’d like if she could get one. She’d had this crazy idea that one day she could adopt a dog with Lena, but clearly that’s not going to happen anymore.

She doesn’t need to think about that now though.

“We were thinking-“

Alex’s words get cut off by a knock at the door and Kara hears a familiar heartbeat fill her mind.

At least Alex and Maggie had managed to mostly distract her from thoughts of Lena for the past ten minutes.

“It’s Lena.”

“Do you want me to get it?” Alex asks, suddenly looking concerned.

Kara thinks for a moment about saying yes but she also wants to see Lena too. She hasn’t seen her in almost a day and despite what she heard, she still misses her best friend.

“No, I will.”

“Do you want us to leave?”

Kara shakes her head at Maggie. “No.” She doesn’t want that either. She’s not sure how the conversation with Lena will go, she’s not even sure why she’s here. No matter the reason, she’s sure she’ll want a hug from her sister once Lena is gone.

She’s happy for Lena, but she’s allowed to be a bit heartbroken too.

Kara makes her way over to the door and takes a steadying breath before she opens it.

“Hi,” Lena says, lacking her usual smile whenever they meet and Kara feels her stomach twist.

“Hi,” Kara replies. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to make sure you were okay,” Lena says, voice full of concern. “You sounded off when you canceled lunch and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

A confusing mix of feelings swirl through Kara’s chest. She feels warm because of Lena’s concern but the reminder about lunch only brings back to her mind the fact that Lena has a date and jealously fills her again.

“I’m fine,” Kara says much too quickly to be believable and she can see that Lena has seen through it too as confusion clouds her face.

“Are you sure I-“ Lena cuts herself off as looks over Kara’s shoulder and sees she’s not alone. “Sorry, I didn’t realise you had company.”

“Don’t worry, we’re just having a movie night.”

The moment the words are out of her mouth, Kara knows she’s made a mistake, sees it in the hurt that’s clear as day across Lena’s face. A movie night with Maggie and Alex should include Lena too, and Kara can tell Lena’s upset and confused about why she hasn’t been invited.

“That’s fine, I’ll just leave.”

Kara’s hand shoots out before Lena can move to take her wrist. She can’t let her leave now, not when she’s hurt and it’s Kara’s fault. “Please, just let me explain.”

Lena’s skin is warm under her hand and it grounds her. When Lena doesn’t make another move to leave, when she stays quiet, Kara takes that as permission to talk.

Even if she has no idea what to say.

“Alex and Maggie are here because-“ Kara stops herself midsentence. “Wait, didn’t you have a date tonight?”

Kara’s confused when Lena’s cheeks go red. “A date? No?”

Kara drops her hand. This time it’s Lena who’s lying.

That only hurts more.

“Were you not going to tell me? We’re best friends, you can tell me anything.”

Maybe that’s a bit hypocritical but there’s a difference between telling your best friend you’re seeing someone and telling your best friend you’re in love with her.

Lena doesn’t say anything for a moment and Kara just waits as eyes watch her, eyes so green that’s she’s gotten lost in them before, and she would have again if Lena didn’t speak.

“I don’t have a date,” Lena says, sounding so utterly dejected that Kara wants nothing more to scoop her up in her arms and hold her until she doesn’t sound so sad anymore.

Lena also sounds truthful this time, which only makes Kara more confused because a moment ago it sounded like Lena _did_ have a date.

“Can you tell me why you didn’t invite me tonight? And why you canceled lunch?” Lena looks more determined now, but the sadness is still there. “And why you thought I had a date? Because I definitely don’t.”

It’s the sadness in Lena’s eyes that gets her, that has the truth coming out of Kara’s mouth before she can really stop it. Not that she wants to stop it, because the truth may make things awkward between them for a while but at least Lena will understand and she knows their friendship is strong enough to get passed this.

“I heard you today, talking to Jess, planning a date with someone. I didn’t mean to, but I was in the elevator and heard you talking. I…” She swallows, gathering courage. Because once she says this, it can’t be undone. “I was upset that you had a date so I called you and canceled and Alex and Maggie are here to try to make me feel better.”

Lena frowns and Kara wishes she knew what she was thinking. “Okay, so you canceled our lunch and you’re having a movie night because you’re upset?”

Kara nods as she nervously bites her lip.

“But I don’t get _why_ you’re upset.”

Kara’s eyes widen. Here she is thinking she’s just admitted to having feelings for Lena but clearly she didn’t communicate that well enough because Lena still has no idea.

She looks down, she’s ashamed to say she can’t even look Lena in the eye as she speaks, the remainder of her courage going into her words.

“I was jealous.”

Lena gasps and Kara’s eyes find her again. “Jealous?”

Kara nods as her heart pounds in her chest, Lena’s own beating just as fast. It’s clear she actually needs to say the words for Lena to understand. “I wanted your date to be with me.”

The laugh that falls from Lena’s lips in response is utterly unexpected and confusing.

“What?” Kara asks, she can feel her signature crinkle in the middle of her forehead.

“The date _was_ meant to be with you, but you canceled lunch before I could ask you.”

This time Kara’s mouth drops open. “What?”

“I was going to ask you out at lunch, I had a whole speech planned and everything, but then you canceled. I thought about showing up with flowers and asking you out here instead, but I could tell something was wrong when I spoke to you so I was worried and wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Kara groans as she leans forward to bury her head in her hands. “Are you telling me we could’ve been on a date right now but I ruined it?”

Kara feels warm hands curl around her wrists and she lets the gentle tugging lead her hands away from her face.

Lena’s closer than Kara is expecting when their eyes meet again. “You didn’t ruin anything. How about we have dinner tomorrow night instead?”

“Did you just ask me out?”

Lena’s smile is shy and even if she had to go through a few hours of hurt feelings, it was worth it to see that smile.

“I did. Is that a yes?”

Kara grins, feels them slipping into their normal routine, back to where they were before Kara almost ruined things by not just talking to Lena instead. All of this could’ve been avoided if she’d just turned up to lunch and asked Lena instead. “Don’t I get to hear the rest of your speech?”

“Maybe later,” Lena says with a wink.

Kara’s grin quickly turns into a pout, something she knows Lena finds it hard to say no to. “Why not now?”

“I like you, is that what you want to hear?”

That’s definitely what Kara wants to hear.

The grin is back. “You do?”

“Yes but I may change my mind about that,” Lena replies, a now teasing smile playing on her lips.

“Nope, no take backs, you said it!” Kara’s grin slips into something softer and she reaches out and threads her fingers through Lena’s. “For the record, I like you too.”

“You do?”

Lena’s question is quiet, genuine, eyes wide like she can’t quite believe it even after Kara has just agreed to a date.

Kara nods, earnest. “So much.”

It feels good to finally say it out loud, something she’d thought she’d never get to do after the day she’s had.

“Can I have a hug? I was so worried earlier when I thought something was wrong and all I’ve wanted to do since then is give you a hug. And now I’m so happy and I just…”

Lena trails off so Kara untangles their hands and easily pulls Lena into her. She feels Lena melt against her body as Kara wraps her arms around her to hold her tight.

It feels good, right, to have Lena in her arms.

Kara’s not sure she’s ever been this happy in her entire life.

When they pull back they’re even closer than before, and Kara’s eyes drop to Lena’s lips. She’s thought about kissing Lena for so long and now that it’s actually a possibility, she can’t help it.

Kara knows she’s leaning forward but so is Lena and she takes that as a sign of encouragement. She feels Lena’s breath ghost over her lips, can feel her lips tingling before they even make contact.

“Maybe you could wait until we’ve left to do that?”

They both startle at the voice from across the room and they turn to find Alex and Maggie grinning at them.

Kara really wants to throw something at them both. She turns back to Lena, wishes they were alone right now. “Later?”

Lena nods, with a smile. Kara can hear Lena’s heart beating loudly, her own heart doing the same.

“Stay for movie night and afterwards we can talk some more? There’s some mint choc chip ice cream in the freezer I’ve been saving for you.”

Warm lips press against her cheek, just for a moment, but Kara feels the touch like fire as her whole body heats up at the unexpected contact.

A simple kiss has never done anything like that to her before. But she’s never been kissed by Lena Luthor either.

She hopes tonight they can change that, that the next kiss they share will when Kara can finally find out how Lena’s lips feel pressed to her own.

“That sounds perfect.”

Kara takes Lena’s hand again and leads her over to where Alex and Maggie are seated on the couch. She can hear Maggie berating Alex for interrupting them and she’s going to have a word with Alex about that later too. Although she’ll be glad later when she can say their first kiss wasn’t in front of Alex because she’s sure once she starts kissing Lena, she won’t want to stop.

Lena nestles close into her side on the couch, their joined hands sitting in Kara’s lap.

This isn’t how Kara had expected to spend the night but now she’s here, curled up with three of her favourite people, Lena warm against her. Not only that, Lena likes her too, she has a _date_  with her tomorrow.

She definitely hadn't seen any of this coming when she got out of bed this morning.

But she wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
